1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle for safety belts for passenger carrying vehicles. The buckle has a housing and a tongue which can be inserted into an opening of the housing, can be locked in the housing by at least one latching member, and is stressed by a spring-loaded ejector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Belt buckles of this general type are known, for example, from German Auslegeschrift No. 21 60 089, U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,000, and German Gebrauchsmusters Nos. 74 38 663 and 75 25 646. Common to all of these heretofore known belt buckles is that when driving over uneven ground, rattling noises result due to the vibrations in the drive area of the associated automobile, aircraft, etc. These noises are generated because the metallic buckle tongue can carry out small movements in the buckle housing. Attempts have been made to muffle these noises by partially surrounding the buckle tongue with plastic, and/or by producing certain parts of the housing from plastic (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 31 28 139). Due to structural and production reasons, clearance or play between the buckle housing and the inserted buckle tongue also exist in this case, so that the aforementioned movements are not precluded, and rattling repeatedly occurs. As a result, comfort while traveling is adversely affected.
An object of the present invention is to provide a buckle for safety belts of passenger carrying vehicles, especially automobiles, whereby such rattling noises no longer can result. At the same time, the corresponding measures should be realized at low expense.